


snow troubles like these

by zenexit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, its not quite christmas tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius play a winter themed prank on Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow troubles like these

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt rly plan on writing another harry potter fic this year, but my james wanted me to, so here we are

Sirius Black had worked long and hard to be able to call himself the ultimate pranking wizard master. However, he had to admit, there was one whom he shared the title with. His very own best friend, James Potter. The two were known around Hogwarts as an unstoppable duo, and it was only their third year. Remus and Peter joined in a little more often these days, the four of them beginning to become close. All of the professors on grounds viewed it with half hearted anger, glad in times with growing storm clouds young boys could still have this sort of fun. 

There was one young man in particular though, who got the short end of the stick. A young and sickly man named Severus Snape. To be quite fair though, the kid was a solid ass and a half. At least, if you asked Sirius anyway. 

The torment that followed the young man was set to escalate further on this day, a cold finally beginning to settle on the castle grounds. Sirius knew it was the best chance to unleash his plans. Hell would break lose in the courtyard, if he had anything to say about it.

The snow had been falling all morning and night, building up a few inches of snow in the courtyard. There was an enchantment on the castle, whether it was to make sure the snow did come or that it didn’t grow too large, Sirius didn’t know or care. He was sure Remus probably knew all about it.  But, the werewolf was a different story for another time all together. There was also a large snowman in the off center of the courtyard, it was easily twice the height of one student, black coal eyes sticking out with a bright and happy smile on its face. It even had a scarf one, one red and gold, proudly displaying Gryffindor colors. 

Sirius and James stood behind one of the large columns, in plain sight in the long outdoor hallway. James was pulling his arms around exaggeratedly as he told some joke about walking into a pub, brown eyes lighting up in mirth. Sirius let out laughs at all the right parts. There was something truly magical about this time, that neither of the two could have noticed. A youth about it, a pure and blissful period. 

Sirius’ grey eyes skirted across the courtyard for a moment, watching as Snape walked out into the adjacent hallway, still quite a distance as he was on the other side of the structure completely. James made eye contact with Sirius, eyes glinting knowingly. James quickly finished his joke, an exaggerated flourish as he dropped into a bow. Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back, making a show out of it. Snape had entered the courtyard with others from his class, a bunch of third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws pooling into the snow covered area. Sirius knew from his intense research on Snivellus’ schedule that he had just gotten out of Charms. Winter break was due to start in a few days, the holidays making the students stir crazy, knowing Christmas was so soon. Sirius and James had skipped their own potions class today, the only real grief coming from James soft whining he wouldn’t be able to see Lily. Not that it mattered, Sirius had insisted, he could make sure it was Lily he grabbed the notes they missed from.

Of course when that failed Sirius would make sure he got the actual notes from Remus. 

“Candace!” Sirius yelled, whipping his head towards a dark haired girl who was walking not that far in front of Snape. Her blue eyes blinked, surprised, as Sirius flung himself towards her. He grabbed her excitedly, embracing her in the middle of the courtyard. A few students let out soft startled noises, angry their paths had suddenly been taken up by such an exchange.

“Sirius-- what are you doing?” She asked, startled. Candace was a very nice girl, Sirius decided. That was about it. A young Ravenclaw, no matter how pretty, was only that to him. 

“I missed you!” He said excitedly, grabbing her by the hands when they separated. He laughed loudly shortly after. Sirius could see Snape out of the corner of his eyes, greasy long hair sticking out like a sore thumb. 

“O-okay?” Candace stuttered out, cheeks flushing a pink color.

“Get out of the way.” Snape grumbled, pushing his shoulder forward so he could bump past the two of them. 

“Oh come on, that wasn’t very nice.” Sirius turned quickly so he could put his hand on Snape’s shoulder. His wording would have to be careful here, he didn’t want to set off the spell on accident on him. 

“Get your hands off of me!” Snape snapped, pushing at Sirius’ hand.  _ Oh come on  _ Sirius thought angrily. Snape was usually a lot quicker to insult than this. 

“You should apologize for bumping into my friend first!” Sirius protested, tone sounding innocent. Snape paused for a moment, murky eyes darting to look at the girl standing next to Sirius, who still looked quite embarrassed about this entire thing. Snape looked her up and down quickly, mouth pulling back into a smirk. 

“Really? I should apologize to her? She should be the one saying sorry, her face is quite unfortunate to look out. Truly, almost as ugly as yours, Sirius. Where did you dig up this desperate twit, I hope she’s charging you at least.” Snape went to open up his mouth, probably to snap out another insult at the unassuming girl, when he was cut off.

Through the entire courtyard there was suddenly a loud noise, a voice ringing out like clockwork. “Twit! Twit! Twit!” It repeated, getting louder and faster as it kept repeating. Everyone stopped for a moment, looking around startled. 

“Oh well, now you’ve gone and done it, Snape.” Sirius yelled with a smile. “You know what happens to bad boys this time of year, don’t you?” Snape’s eyebrows darted up, looking startled. Sirius laughed loudly, the voice was practically screaming now. 

Across the courtyard there was sudden movement, and a few of the students let out startled noises, darting quickly away. The large snowman was shifting, eyes blinking, as the top ball on top of the body began to roll around a bit, as if he was looking around. 

“You moron, what did you do?!” Snape yelled in response, grabbing onto the front of Sirius’ robes. Sirius laughed, and the snowman growled, head turning and eyes locking on Snape. 

“You should know better than to insult people! ‘Tis the season!” James yelled from somewhere behind Sirius. Turning quickly, Sirius saw James had jumped onto one of the small platforms that students usually took to sitting on. “Our local snowman doesn’t like it when boys can’t be nice.”

“You might want to take cover honey.” Sirius said with a laugh and grabbed Candace and pulled her quickly forward. At the same time, the snowman rushed at Snape, large body sliding across the courtyard, intent on colliding with him.Snape let out a startled yell and took off in the opposite direction, heading back the way he had come. The other students were running too, trying not to get caught in the crossfire. 

The snowman was intent, however, chasing Snape down until his snowy body collided. It all flew everywhere on impact, entire body crumpling over and covering the boy in the cold wet mess. With how large the snowman, and how small Snape was, it was really like he was being covered in three times his body size in snow. Snape flailed around, arms flapping about while Sirius and James were falling over themselves in laughter over the entire thing. The other students in the courtyard had stopped for a moment, no longer needing to flee in a panic, and laughed too. Maybe it was salt in the wound, but Sirius was glad everyone was so happy about the entire thing. And all of this was taking in that Snape in all likelihood, really did deserve it. 

One of the other Slytherins picked Snape up, opening his mouth to hurl some insult at Sirius and James and then paused, probably wondering how far this enchantment went. The young man dragged Snape away instead, probably taking him off to get new clean clothes. His teeth chattering loudly as he was pulled away. 

 


End file.
